The Story Of A Nobody
by SmarTeen
Summary: You think You Know someone and then they turn out to be somebody eles , and how will the witchlighter react when she finds out that she's related to that person or how will her sisters react when they find out that she's really...


**The Story Of A nobody… **

My Name's Kimberly and I'm 15 years old. I lived my entire life alone with no friends and no family. I lived with my parents for 10 years then they took me away I never understood why, but sometimes I hear dad say something about me bringing bad luck to the family. Then I lived in a foster home for 2 yrs. Then I ran away from them. I tried to tell them that my foster parents weren't nice to me but they never believed me I told them that they beat me up tortured me whipped me raped me even, but they never believed me and said that I was a liar. And after that. Day after day things got worse and worse that's why I ran away. I used to have brothers and sisters but I was the youngest member of the family so that's why I always get yelled at and blamed for everything wrong that happens in their lives. They say that I'm a Bastard a half bread a nobody, but I never understood why. I spend the rest of my life in the streets. I got my own little place though. But I still go to school though. "Baker high". But I don't look like a senior year at all. I'm smaller and older than I look. I pay for everything. You're probably wondering how I got the money.

Will before grams died five years ago she gave me this green credit card of hers. She said that I love you and I'm probably the only one who does in this world. She said that she was sorry for what's gonna happen to me and keep the card a secret, and don't tell anyone that I gave it to you. It will be more than enough for you. And then she gave me a necklace and was written on it "Dragon Eye" and then said never lose it. This promise is between me and you. And it stayed that way. Not till I met Emily I met Emily when I first entered Middle School. Even though Emily is two years older than me and in collage now. She's still my best friend. Emily is the only person in this world who knows my secret. I had a little breakdown infront of her. And she let me cry on her shoulder.

I was so shocked when Em hugged me. Cause nobody ever hugged me before except grams. But she only hugged me before she died a week ago (and that _Does not count_). Anyway now I live in my own place witch is actually a tent in an ally.

Em tried to get me to move in with her and her Parents but I just said no. I couldn't ruin her life too. I ruined everybody's' lives and I couldn't just ruin theirs too. I'll never forgive my self if that happens. Talk about Ironic huh? bitter laugh.

Anyway here's my Story…

**Chapter: 1 My POV (Kimberly's POV)**

It was just another day getting up early just to go to the damn school.

I let out a small annoyed grunt as I made my way to the gates of the school and yet again ignoring the stupid stares and whispers just like everyday I don't give a F$#ing Damn About what they think. Letting out a sigh and entering the class room as I made my way to the empty seat that was only next to the most girl I hate. Sabrina. She Thinks She's better than everyone just because her boyfriend who is cheating on her by the way is the headmaster's son.

I tried to tell her that but she wont listen to me. But I never expected her to.

Anyway as I was about to sit down someone pushes the chair. So I would fall on the floor. Everybody laughed ofcourse, but then they all went quite as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class" he says greeting the class, than he looks at me and says "Ahem Now Kim I'm sure that the Chair is much better for you to sit on"

I get up and say "sorry Mr. Fried" I sat down on the chair and gave Sabrina a look. I know it was her. Sabrina sticks her tongue at me then turns around to fix her _great _hair. Whatever. She makes my life at school so hard; will my life is empty and hard anyway.

As the school ended I made my way down the stairs of the school deeply in thought.

"Hey Kim!" someone greets. I look up and see Em smiling down at me. Ems height is normal but to me, it's not. Cause I'm short and so small.

"Hi Em" I greet back.

Em looks at me for a moment "how was your day?"

I give her a Small Smile "It was good"

We make our way down the streets; The Sound Peoples Feet Clicking On the ground kind of bugs me.

"You Wanna Come and stay over at My Place Tonight?"

I think And Pause for a moment "sure why not? Toy's Friday any way"

Em Smiles grew bigger "great!" Then she smirks "then come on what are we waiting for? Besides it is a hot day and I don't think that you want to get any nose bleeds today, you do know how bad your nose bleeds are right?" she points out.

Tugging on my sleeve and dragging me along with her, I smile and let out a small laugh "yep I know" say laughing. The first time I had a nose bleed in front of Em I ended up fainting and her Panicking, she didn't know what to do so she carried me back to her home (such a clueless way of handling things isn't it?) Her mom helped me, will she is a doctor after all. I really couldn't forget how tired I was that day. Kinda think about it I really don't feel that good today either. All of a sudden I realized that I kinda started to trail behind her.

"Hey Em…" I start as she gives me her attention, as she turns around to look at me "I don't feel so good"

Em Studies me for a moment then says "Will…" she starts placing her hand on my forehead "And you are kinda ho you having a headache dizzy or anything like that?" she asks then she smirks "looks like your coming down with something, and looks like that your going to take your medicine Kimmy" she jokes

All I do is groan.

"Ok ok let's hurry before you fall down"

She grabs my hand and tugs me a little. I walk along with her resting my head against her shoulder. What's wrong with me, why do I feel like this? And why am I not surprised that this's happening to me?

Will I guess it is one of the things that I will never learn…

**Somewhere In SanFransisco at a huge house: **

"Paige! Did you steal my earrings again?" Piper Halliwell yelled as she entered the living room where her sister was watching TV, Paige Mathews the youngest charmed one looked up and answered "no" then turned back to the screen.

Phoebe halliwell walked into the room holding a pair of earrings in her hand "here found them in page's room" piper turned to Paige who gave an innocent look "can't blame a girl for trying?" she asked, but piper just glared at her.

Paige rolled her eyes then said in an angry voice " a good sister does not tell on her sister, so ha! You're no sister of mine"

"Sometimes a good sister can tell a little on her sister" phoebe said patting Paige on the head, Paige just grumbled in response.

"Will that's a lesson you should learn Paige, never mess with your big sisters" Piper said laughing "right Phoebs?" when there was no answer piper asked a gain "phoebs?"

Piper and Paige looked up and saw that phoebe was resting her forehead against the window; she had a look of sadness and loneliness in her dark eyes.

"Phoebs?" both asked her at the same time.

"You know what?" phoebe asked not lifting her head up to look at her sisters "I'm sad" she said quietly

Piper got up and put her arm around her sister "why? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Phoebe shook her head "it's not that, it's just that have this feeling" she started

"What?...What feeling?" Paige asked

"A feeling that there's someone out there really I mean really needs us"

Piper held her sister tighter "don't worry sis I'm sure that will find that person and help'em so don't worry"

Phoebe smiled at her sisters "yeah you're right will find'em" she agreed. Yes they will find that person wherever or whoever he is and help him. But…

She couldn't shake off the feeling that that person needed them more than she felt.

**TBC…**


End file.
